Captured
by sophiewrites
Summary: When the team wake up in a room with no idea of how they got there, the have to figure out who took them and more importantly how to escape. Pairings include: SkyeWard, FitzSimmons and hints of Philinda. I own nothing Agents of Shield.
1. Chapter 1

Coulson was the first to wake. He scanned the room looking for any sort of evidence of where they all were. He couldn't find anything. The room was plain, nothing on the walls except for peeling, dull grey paint. The only source of light was coming from the top left hand corner of the room. Deciding to give up on finding out their location, he checked on his team instead.

May was to his right lying on the ground. She seemed relatively unharmed, just unconscious. Coulson concluded that she would awake soon.

Lying to his left was Simmons, she seemed uninjured also but had an odd twist in her ankle. Coulson made note to ask Jemma when she woke.

In front of Simmons curled up in a ball was Fitz, he seemed to be okay just had a bruised up wrist.

Ward was next, he was lying flat on his back, his eyes began fluttering.

"Sir?" Ward asked, hesitantly. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Ward." Coulson replied, silently whispering, hoping their captors could not hear them.

Both Ward and Coulson turned round when they heard a soft whimper. It was coming from behind Ward. _Skye_. They thought. Ward slowly moved out of the way so they could get a better look at Skye.

She was the worst out of them all, her head was bleeding . Ward suspected a mild concussion. She must have been in pain to make her whimper.

Suddenly, Ward was pulled from his thoughts by May and Simmons waking up. The fear was evident on Jemma's face. May looked confused at first but then composed herself. Coulson asked Simmons about her ankle. Jemma brushed it off saying it was only a mild sprain. She was too worried about Fitz and Skye to be worried about her stupid ankle.

Simmons slowly limped her way over to Fitz and placed his head in her lap. He slowly woke up.

"Jemma? Where are we?" He said, voice raspy.

"I don't know, Fitz." Jemma replied, tears forming in her eyes.

A couple of hours later, May and Coulson were having a hushed discussion in the corner of the room. They were talking about plans to try and escape.

FitzSimmons were keeping an eye on the still unconscious Skye who was resting in Ward's lap. Ward didn't know why but he suddenly felt protective over Skye. He didn't want anybody to hurt the rookie. His Rookie.

A cough erupted from Skye, letting the team know she was finally awake. Ward looked down just as she began to open her eyes. "Hey, Robot."

Simmons quickly made her way over to Skye. "Close your eyes and when I tell you to open them, open them" Skye nodded, painfully. "Open them." Jemma checked Skye's pupils and became concerned, her left one was a little blown. She instructed Ward to do a concussion test to check the severity of it.

"What's my name?" Ward asked.

"Robot the Super Spy." Skye replied.

"Skye, be serious."

"Fine , Grant Ward."

"Okay, good. What day is it?" Ward quickly asked.

"Um.. Sunday?"

She was two days out, this wasn't good. " Skye, its Tuesday." Ward said, quietly.

"Oh." Skye half heartedly replied.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Ward was thankful that this was the final question.

"Um.. we were leaving the Bus and going to a warehouse to look for evidence on Centipede." Skye started to panic she couldn't remember anything after that. _Why couldn't she remember?_

"Simmons, I think she has a medium concussion." Ward called, by this stage the whole team had been listening to their conversation.

"Right okay, just make sure she stays awake and we'll check on her every couple of hours." Jemma replied hurriedly, thoughts racing.

Coulson stood up and alerted the team. "I think it's time we try to figure out how we got here and how we're going to get out."

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after intense discussion, the team had gathered that once they had entered the compound, a gas must have knocked them out because the only one with any serious head injuries was Skye. The team concluded that she must have hit her head when she was knocked out.

They sat in silence until the door suddenly banged open and a man dressed in uniform walked in. None of the agents knew who he was only that he was trouble. He wore a metal grip on his foreman with yellow orange liquid inside. Centipede. They had been kidnapped by Centipede.

The soldier placed a plate of old crumbly bread on the floor and a jar of dirty water. They decided to share out the bread equally and each took a turn at drinking the water. As there were no windows in the dull, grey room, it was impossible to keep track of time. Time passed slowly for the team, waiting to find out what was going to happen next.

By the time the soldier returned to them, the team was asleep. Somehow with all the grime on the concrete floor, they managed to find sleep.

The door swung open, banging against the wall, jolting everybody awake. The soldier returned with others.

"Separate them." He said, his voice was rough and ragged.

Two soldiers grabbed Ward and pulled him out of the room, whilst another grabbed Skye and followed Ward. The two of them were shoved into a room much like the other one, except this one was smaller. There were two chairs set up on the room. They were both shoved into each, their hands were tied behind their backs and feet strapped to the chairs.

The remaining soldiers grabbed Coulson and May and they were brought to a cell beside the one Skye and Ward were in.

FitzSimmons were left in the room, both of them suddenly feeling very alone and frightened.

"What are we going to do, Fitz?" Jemma asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Jem, we'll just have to wait and see, I suppose." Fitz replied, a solemn tone to his voice.

* * *

Unexpectedly, three guards walked into the room where Skye and Ward were. "The Clairvoyant wants to know details about the whereabouts and the purpose of the Sandbox." One of them said, tone never changing, as if he was a robot. "One of you will tell us the information we need, if you do not answer, the other will be punished, understand?"

Skye was scared. Her head was pounding. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her bunk and just sleep. She knew that Ward would never give up details about SHILED. She knew that she had to be strong and keep quiet.

Ward was worried. Not about himself, but about Skye. With every passing minute, she seemed to be more out of it. He was worried that she wouldn't be able to handle whatever came next.

The guards decided that they would be asking Ward the questions.

"Ward, please whatever they do, do not tell them." Skye pleaded with Ward. Grant wished it had of been the other way round. He was trained on how to deal with different forms of torture but Skye… they hadn't even got passed shooting a gun properly, never mind torture techniques.

"What is the Sandbox? What is the purpose of it?" Ward didn't answer, he just looked at Skye, eyes pleading that he was sorry. There was a fiery rage in his eyes that was growing. He was angry that he couldn't protect Skye, that he couldn't stop this no matter how hard he struggled against his bonds.

"Fine, then." The guard nodded to another one. The guard's fist was flown at Skye's face, whipping her head to the side and most likely worsening her concussion. Skye turned round to the guard and spat blood in his face. "You little bitch." That earned Skye another punch, this time to the stomach. Skye gagged and heaved up the tiny piece of bread she had had that day. Tears were dripping down her face, Ward couldn't bear to look.

"I will ask you again, what is the sandbox and what is its purpose?" Ward looked at Skye and then the guard. "Please… Grant, don't." Skye coughed. Ward remained ever silent, but on the inside he was screaming. He could feel the rage of berserker staff slowly flowing through veins, setting him on fire.

The guard didn't even say anything this time. He pulled out a gun, placed it on Skye's thigh, pushed it down hard and pulled the trigger. Skye couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

FitzSimmons were sitting in silence when they heard a gunshot and the unmistakable sound of Skye's screams. Tears welled up in Simmons' eyes. "No Skye, please no!" She shouted, whilst Fitz jumped up and began banging on the cell door. It opened and Fitz was forcefully shoved to the ground.

Coulson and May were in hushed conversation, discussing strategies to escape when they heard the gunshot and the screams. Their conversation immediately stopped. They knew they could do nothing, they only hoped their teammate and friend was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed or even read this story. I especially want to thank Salkri Kachemench for the suggestion for this chapter!**

* * *

The guards had given up trying to get information out of Ward. They knew it was impossible.

"Take them back." One of them said, voice stern. Ward was released from the chair and immediately ran over to Skye. Her head was down, as if she had no energy to keep it up. Her leg was still bleeding profusely. The wound on her head had now been reopened from the punches she received.

"Skye? Skye? Look at me, please. Come on." Ward pleaded, whilst opening up the ropes that kept her to the chair. Once he was finished, Skye slumped forward. Ward moved quickly, just enough to catch her. The guards made a move to separate them. "Please just let me carry her to wherever you're taking us." The guards nodded. Ward picked up Skye and followed the guards out of the room.

* * *

FitzSimmons were resting against the wall in the corner of the room. Jemma had her head resting on Leo's shoulder, sleeping lightly.

The door to their cell banged open, startling Fitz and waking Simmons. They both jumped up and watched in horror as Ward carried a sickly looking Skye into the room.

"Jemma, help me please. I don't know what to do. Help me." Ward begged. Leadership came over Jemma and she took charge. "Set her down over here." Ward obeyed and placed Skye on the floor gently and setting her head in his lap. "Ward, rip of a piece of your shirt." Jemma instructed. Ward obliged. Just as Simmons was tying the piece of shirt around Skye's leg, trying to stop the bleeding, she woke up.

"Grant? Ow. What's happening? I'm scared." Skye said hurriedly, looking up at Ward. Her breathing quickened, she started to panic. "Sshh, Skye it's okay. Simmons is just trying to help you." Ward whispered silently, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ward, you need to calm her down. Her heart rate is increasing. You need to calm her." Jemma instructed. Ward didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to calm her down. FitzSimmons always spent the most time with Skye, they would have been better to do it. But, unfortunately they were too busy trying to stop the bleeding from her head and leg.

Memories of Skye flashed through his mind. The interrogation room when they first met. The whole thing with Miles. Ward wished he would have forgiven her sooner. He regretted how he treated her. One particular memory stuck in his head. It was one of their first training sessions. She asked him about his defining moment. He told her about his childhood. He remembered how she was sucked into his words about his brothers. He knew the only way to calm her was to tell her a story.

* * *

Ward decided he would tell her one of his happiest memories. His birthday at Gramsy's house.

"Skye, you've got to calm down. Listen to my voice. Don't worry about anything else." She looked up at him again, pain and sorrow in her eyes. She wanted to listen, so Ward started his story.

"It was my 7th birthday and we were having dinner at Gramsy's house, you remember Gramsy don't you? I told you about her. Anyway, Gramsy had cooked my favourite meal, plain cheese pizza. The cheesy, greasy smell filled her small house and Skye, I was so excited. I ate so much pizza and enjoyed every warm bite of it." Ward looked at Simmons, who was currently taking Skye's pulse. She nodded, telling Ward to keep going and that everything was okay. So Ward continued, speaking silently, whispering into Skye's ears.

"After we had our pizza, Gramsy brought me into the sitting room and let me open my present. The wrapping paper was multicoloured. Blue and purple stripped. Now that I think of it, they're your favourite colours, who would have thought, huh? The wrapping paper was so shiny and inviting so I dove in. I came to a cardboard box. I opened with hesitation. You'll never guess what it was. It was a Captain America figurine, one of the first editions. I was so happy. I'd never been happier." Ward finished. Skye looked up at him, admiration in her eyes. She forgot all about the pain in her head and her thigh. She could only think of the love she felt towards Ward.

"Captain America, really? I thought that was Coulson's thing." Skye coughed, her eyes closing. Soon she was asleep with her head still in Ward's lap.

"The best thing we can do now is let her sleep. I've stopped the bleeding from her leg but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her out of here soon." Simmons said, a worried tone to her voice. She was concerned about her friend. Her thoughts were racing, she didn't know what state May and Coulson were in, she didn't even know if they were alive. She pushed the thought from her mind.

Fitz and Simmons soon drifted to sleep but Ward stayed awake. He had to make sure Skye was okay. He would never forgive himself from not protecting her, from not stopping this from happening. He bent down and kissed Skye's forehead. "You gotta be okay Skye. I don't know what I would do without my rookie. I need you. The team needs you. Once we're out of here, you can have the whole week of training rookie. Please Skye, I need you to be okay." Grant whispered, tears falling from his face soaking Skye's hair, mixing with the blood. "I love you."

* * *

May and Coulson were still left alone in their cell. It had been a while since they had heard anything. The lingering echo of Skye's screams were still ever present in their memory. They were becoming agitated.

The next thing they knew, their cell door was opening and they were being brought to the room Skye and Ward were in. Both noticed the pool of blood on the floor but tried not to think about it. Over-thinking was dangerous after all.

"Let us see if we can get anything from you." A burly guard said, whilst entering the room. May and Coulson began to prepare themselves for whatever torture was coming next.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for Chapter 3! Thank you for reading, I would really love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry this took so long! I'm overloaded with school work. I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Melinda May was used to every form of torture known to man. She had been on the receiving end many times and also on the giving end. That came with the job. Over the years, she had grown to be fonder of different techniques, sounds crazy, I know. The one form she hated, hated with a burning passion was waterboarding.

* * *

Her heart raced when she entered the room and there was a tub filled to the brim with murky dirty water. Her hands were tied behind her back while Coulson was forced and tied to a chair. She knew that her worst nightmare was slowly becoming true.

Over the years she had trained herself to force panic down and become stronger than her emotions. She felt the panic rising up in her throat. She cleared her mind and focused. The panic slowly disappeared. She was ready.

"The Clairvoyant wants to know every detail about the Sandbox and you will give this information to us." One of the burly guards with huge muscles said. Coulson and May just looked at each other, a silent conversation passing through them. They knew that they would never give anything up.

"What is the Sandbox?" Another guard shouted in Coulson's face. Coulson kept quiet.

"Fine, then." The guard turned and pulled a prodding stick from the corner of the room. He flicked on a switch and electricity began to run through it.

He rested the stick on Coulson's stomach. Coulson began to twitch. His eyes never left Melinda's. With the unbearable pain running through him, it seemed less excruciating when he looked into her eyes. The deep brown brought him back to the past and it calmed him, allowing him to overcome the pain.

As soon as the pain was there, it was gone. Coulson was out of breath.

"What is the Sandbox?" The guard turned on May this time. May locked eyes with Coulson, both knowing what was going to happen next.

"You're choice."

A rough hand shoved May towards tub, and forcing her to her knees. The rough hand was placed between her shoulder blades and the next thing she knew was murky water.

She began to panic but then soon became in control. She focused on anything rather than the burning fire in her lungs and how desperately she needed to take a breath. Her eyes closed and memories of Coulson flooded her mind.

The day they first met. Both of them younger than Skye and FitzSimmons. Their first mission together, ending up patching each other up in an old hotel bathroom. She thought of his smile and his dark grey blue eyes and how she loved them.

Rapidly, she was pulled from the water and the glorious air rushed into her lungs. She felt confident, she knew she could deal with anything as long as Coulson was there with her.

The guard then turned to Coulson. "What is Sandbox." Still Coulson stayed silent. The electricity came once again but he could deal with it, he just needed to look at her eyes.

May was forced under once again. Every time each getting longer but she felt they were shorter.

This continued for a while. Each taking turns. And each never saying a thing.

The guards eventually gave up and led them to the room they were originally in.

* * *

The cell door busted open. Simmons, Fitz and Ward all spinning around. Coulson and May were marched it and then the door was bolted again.

Ward noticed May's soaking hair. Waterboarding. He was the only one to make the connection. FitzSimmons too naïve to know and Skye too out of it to even realise Coulson and May were back.

Coulson rushed over to the pale limp Skye resting in Ward's lap. He looked around at anyone, anyone with an explanation.

Simmons registering the unspoken question, silently answered. "She was shot. Through and through in the thigh. Her concussion is still there, but it's best to let her sleep."

Coulson looked down at Skye. She was curled up in Ward's lap. Her face was pale, a trail of blood just above her eyebrow. Her leg was wrapped with what looked like Ward's shirt, but it was now covered in blood.

His heart lurched. Fury began to rise through them. How dare anyone hurt his team. His dysfunctional family.

He looked around. Fitz and Simmons sat in the corner in hushed conversation. It looked as if they were gaining energy from each other, God knows the last time they slept.

He looked at Ward. Tears were gathering in his eyes as he watched over his sleeping rookie. Coulson knew he was falling for Skye and it was only a matter of time till she fell for him too. Normally, he wouldn't allow it but after this he could bend the rules.

He looked at Melinda. She was shivering. He took his jacket and wrapped it around her. He knew she hated waterboarding. She couldn't believe how strong she was to face her fears like that. He knew that with each passing minute, he was falling for her more and more.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since May and Coulson rejoined the team. A guard opened the door and walked in. He placed the same crumbly old bread and jar of dirty water on the ground as before.

Simmons said it would best to wake Skye and get her to eat to keep her strength up.

Gently, Ward began to shake his rookie, trying to waken her. "Skye? Skye? Come on you need to eat something."

Slowly but surely her eyes opened. Her face scrunched up pain. Her head and leg were killing her. She looked around the room and noticed Coulson and May were back.

"Hey, AC, May." She said, her voice weak and strained.

She gradually made her way over to the team with a little help from Ward. They all sat and ate in silence until another guard came in and looked directly at FitzSimmons.

"Fitz, I think we're next." Jemma muttered silently to Fitz, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it. I would love to know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

The guards quickly moved forward to grab FitzSimmons. However, May, Ward, and Coulson stood in their way. Ward was the first to throw a punch. A fight broke out. Somehow the guards had managed to beat the three members of the team and FitzSimmons were slowly dragged from the team, fear in both of their eyes.

* * *

FitzSimmons were dragged into a room with two chairs and what seemed to be two metal machines looming over them. As soon as they were forced into the chairs and tied down, Fitz realised what the machines were, every engineer knew of them, they were genius.

From what Fitz could recall, the machines were engineered to make you relive your worst moments, worst nightmares and to see your deepest fears in front of you. Fitz was truly scared now.

"The Clairvoyant wants to know the location of the Sandbox." One of the guards said. FitzSimmons locked eyes and knew that they would never give anything up, no matter what it cost them. The rest of the team hadn't revealed anything and neither would they. They stayed silent.

"Staying true to your team, I see. Well then let's play a game." The guard said. "I'm sure the engineer has figured it out by now. The machine above your heads is used to stimulate your worst fears, your saddest moments, and your most awful dreams. We shall take it in turns until one of you gives up the information or until we get bored."

Jemma looked into Leo's eyes, silently asking him if it was true. Fitz nodded. Fear flooded through Simmons' body. It was slowly rising through the gut, threatening to drown her. She didn't want to experience her worst moments again, she didn't want to know her deepest fears. She looked at Fitz again, trying to calm herself, she needed to stay strong.

"The engineer will go first."

Fitz knew he couldn't let his emotions show, he needed to be strong for Jemma. He couldn't let her see him so weak. He thought of the team and how they had survived their torture, he knew that he could do it too.

The machine was slowly lowered over his face. His heart was facing. His palms were sweaty. He didn't know what he was going to see.

Everything went black.

Suddenly, light flickered on. However he was no longer in the room, tied to the chair across from Jemma. He was in the lab back on the Bus. Relief spread through him. He looked out of the lab doors and saw Jemma was standing there. The cargo hold ramp had been lowered. What was she doing? Panic started to rise. What was she doing?

"Jemma! Jemma!" He started to scream. Why wouldn't she listen to him? She looked at him and shook her head. Then she was gone. "Jemma! Jemma! No." He couldn't get the damn doors open. She was gone. No one was coming to save her. He couldn't save her. "Jemma. Jemma." Fitz began to sob.

* * *

The remaining members of the team were sitting against the walls of their cell. Ward was nursing his jaw with Skye sleeping his lap. She was getting worse and worse by the minute.

Coulson and May were sitting across from them when the screaming shouted. Coulson and May jumped up to Fitz's screaming. They knew there was nothing they could do. They felt helpless. They feared for their team mates. They feared for their family.

Ward didn't want to wake Skye so he sat down. He tried to block out the sound of Fitz. He could feel the anger of the Berserker staff. He clenched his fists. Ward was thankful that Skye wasn't conscious to hear this. He knew that Skye and Jemma were close, like sisters, and hearing Fitz screaming like that would have upset her.

* * *

As soon as the nightmare had happened, it was gone. Fitz was shaking. He opened his eyes to the sight of tears slowly crawling their way down Jemma's face. He hated that nightmare. It always ended with him being unable to save her. He couldn't look at Simmons, not yet.

"Tell us the location of the Sandbox." The guard shouted at Fitz. But still Fitz said nothing. "Fine then. The girl's turn."

The machine was lowered over Jemma. She began shaking. She didn't know what Fitz seen but it had involved her. She didn't want to know what she would see. She couldn't bear it.

Abruptly, she was back in the cell with the team. Fitz was there too. She looked around relieved that she was back with her team. She looked around and suddenly the relief disappeared. Fitz had a bleeding head wound. She moved forward and tried to reach him. A barrier blocked her. She couldn't get to him. She looked around further and say that each member of the team had been injured. She tried to reach them all but she couldn't. She couldn't help them when they needed her.

"No, no. Please, let me help them. I need to help them. I need to help him." She murmured. She began crying. Why couldn't she save her family? Why couldn't she reach them.

A voice appeared in her mind. "Jemma we needed you and you abandoned us. You left us here to die. Jemma, how could you?" It was Fitz's voice. It killed her inside. It killed her to hear him think she abandoned him. She would never abandon him.

"Fitz, Fitz, I am sorry. No please forgive me." Jemma muttered

She was pulled back to reality. She looked at Fitz who had tears in his eyes. She felt awful.

"Where is the Sandbox." The guard repeated once more. Jemma was silent, she couldn't betray them again. She needed to save them.

"Okay. That's it for today. I will be seeing you two very soon." The guard said, an evil grin on his face.

No you won't. Fitz thought as him and Simmons were being escorted back to their cell.

* * *

Jemma and Fitz were thrown back into the cell. Jemma needed to do something. She needed to make sure she wasn't still in that dream. She needed to check on Skye.

She walked over to Ward. Ward was shocked that she wasn't gravely injured from the way Fitz was shouting.

Jemma tried to wake up Skye to see how she felt. But she wouldn't wake. She looked down at her leg. It was bleeding again.

"Coulson she won't wake up. Her leg is bleeding again. We need to get her out of here now." Jemma told their leader, a panicky edge to her voice.

"We can't get out." Ward began, fear evident in his voice. He was scared for his Rookie.

"Good thing I have these then." Fitz said, dangling keys from his hand, a smug look on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So sorry for this late update! I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Fitz!" Jemma squealed! She ran over and hugged him. Coulson clapped his shoulder. Whilst May and Ward smiled for the first time in days.

"Who's the specialist now?" Fitz smugly asked Ward. Ward laughed in reply.

The team decided to come up with a plan to escape now that Fitz had stolen the keys.

They sat round in a circle, close together, speaking in hushed voices. Skye was in Ward's lap, still unconscious. Simmons next them, checking Skye's pulse every few minutes. Fitz, May and Coulson finished the circle.

"We really do need to get out of here soon. Skye's weakening even further, she really needs to get to a hospital." Simmons stated, looking closely at her friend, her sister.

"Right, okay. We will wait until what we assume is midnight and then break out. May will be at the front and I will be at the back. FitzSimmons will stay in the middle. Ward, you okay to carry Skye?" Coulson asked? Ward nodded in acknowledgement.

"One thing sir. When we get out, how do we know where we are and how do we find a hospital?" Fitz queried, finding a loophole in the plan. The team looked around, trying to find anyone with an answer, they didn't.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Coulson simply said.

* * *

Melinda May was not ordinary person, she was trained to cope under pressure, to be the best. That's why she figured out the guard's schedule.

The whole time whilst she had been sitting by the cell door, she had been secretly spying on the guards. She knew now that once a guard dropped off the food that is considered to be edible, 120 minutes after, the guards rotate.

She told the team this. They decided to wait it out until the guard dropped the food and then count it down. They would sneak out exactly 120 minutes after. May would lead them out, taking any guards out that got in their way.

* * *

Fitz was fed up counting. He gave up at 108 minutes after the guard left the food.

What he assumed was 12 minutes after, May and Coulson stood up readying themselves for the escape. FitzSimmons followed suit and stood up. They looked at each other, each knowing that when they make it of this, the nightmares will be far from over. They hugged each other, preparing themselves.

Ward was looking down at Skye when the rest of the team followed stood up. He knew he really should have been counting but he couldn't, not physically, not mentally. He kept staring at her, wondering if there was any way that he could have prevented this from happening. He knew that he had fallen for her. He had told her that he loved her already! He knew that he had to protect now, protect her like he couldn't during their horrific torture. He had to keep her safe.

May had her ear to the steel door, trying to listen. She was listening out for the guard rotation, the time the guards would be most vulnerable and least expect an attack.

She motioned for Coulson, telling him that they were ready. He moved to the door and inserted the key. He looked at May and nodded. "1,2,3." They both said under their breaths.

Coulson pulled open the door and May rushed forward. She took out the two guards standing outside their door with one blow.

FitzSimmons rushed through the door, following Agent May. Ward raced behind them, carrying Skye bridal style, trying to support her head and stop the bleeding in her leg at the same time. She was getting worse by the minute. She was pale and cold but there was sweat sticking to her forehead. This wasn't good. He said a silent prayer to whoever was up there and hoped that they answered.

Coulson pulled up behind. Him and May had searched the two guards and pulled whatever was useful from them. They now each had a gun and a knife. Maybe they could do this.

* * *

The compound they were being held in was like maze. Walls, corridors, and turns everywhere. They didn't know how they were going to find an exit before the guards found them. The team kept on following May, she seemed to know where she was going, maybe it was a Calvary thing.

They were about to turn a corner when May abruptly stopped, causing Fitz to walk into her. The team stayed silent. Hushed whispers could be heard from around the corner. May motioned for the team to stay put.

She rounded the corner. "Hey boys, could you tell me where the exit is?" She asked them flirtatiously. They were two scientists.

"Why should we tell you?" One of them replied.

"Well if you want to get on the Clairvoyant's bad side, it's up to you. But I have orders from the man himself, ordering me to leave the facility and meet him" May replied smiling convincingly. Agent May's number one rule for lying, go big or go home.

The two scientists looked at each other, contemplating. Just when May was sure she had bottled it, one of them nodded. "Two rights, then straight, then the door on your left."

"Thank you!" May replied, smiling.

FitzSimmons had never seen May like this, it was weird.

They followed the instructions. Just as they were about to reach the door, hurried footsteps were heard and twelve guards rounded the corner, guns pointing directly at them.

Ward knew that May and Coulson couldn't possibly take the guards out by themselves. He made the hardest decision in his life and passed Skye to FitzSimmons who then half carried, half dragged her out of the facility.

The three remaining members looked at each other. Four guards each, heavily armed, they could do this, they hoped. The three of them leapt forward and began their attack.

* * *

FitzSimmons had moved Skye outside. They were sitting down at the edge of the wall of the compound. Simmons checked Skye's pulse and started to get even more worried. It was weak, too weak.

FitzSimmons could hear the fight going on inside and hoped that all three members of the team made it out of there alive.


	7. Chapter 7

When the first gunshot went off, Simmons nearly screamed. She couldn't lose another team member, not today, not ever.

* * *

May took out three of her four guards with one blow. She was angry. Angry at them for capturing the team. Angry at them for hurting Coulson. Angry at them for hurting Skye. She knew her, Ward, and Coulson needed to get of the facility fast if there was any hope in saving Skye.

She swiped her last guard out with a kick to the chest and went to help Coulson and Ward take out the remaining guards. Within a matter of minutes, eleven of the twelve guards were down. Then the gunshot went off.

* * *

Agent Ward had given up fighting for his own life. There was only life he was fighting for. His rookie. He knew that he couldn't live without her. He couldn't imagine a life without board games and sarcastic remarks. He couldn't imagine life without her. He was prepared to do anything for her.

Just as the last thought passed through his mind, a gunshot went off. Fearing for his other teammates, he whipped his head round. Lucky move.

He felt a searing pain in his temple and knew that the gun had been aimed at him. Soon, blood was running down his face. The bullet had only grazed the side of his head. Lucky he moved or else he would have been long dead.

As Ward went to swipe the blood off his face, Coulson aimed and fired. The guard dropped. There was no time for remorse, there was a life to save.

The three agents made their way to the door, ready to get the hell out the nightmare of the compound.

They burst through the door and were met with a Leopold Fitz standing with his fists up protecting the two youngest members of the team. Ward had to admire the kid. He was standing the completely wrong way, arms not even protecting his face. But still, the kid was still standing there ready to sacrifice himself.

"We need to go! Now!" Jemma started to shout, worry evident in her voice. She knew that Skye didn't have long left.

* * *

May and Coulson wandered off trying to find any suitable transportation. They breathed a sigh of relief when one of Centipede's cars was there, ready to be hotwired and stolen. May headed straight to it whilst Coulson went to get the other members of his team.

"Come on! Quick! We found a car!" Coulson shouted over to the team. Ward swiftly picked up Skye and began to run, following Coulson with FitzSimmons following behind.

The team quickly rushed into the car that May had already hotwired. May and Coulson were in the front, with FitzSimmons and Ward sitting in the back and Skye lying across them.

"Ward, you're hurt. Let me see."Jemma quickly said to Grant, noticing the blood trail down the side of his face. "What happened?" She questioned.

"Nothing, Simmons, just a scratch. Focus on Skye." Ward replied, becoming ever more worried about the girl resting in his lap. He began to stroke her hair, hoping that it would provide some comfort for his rookie.

"Sir, we really need to be at hospital now. Her pulse is thready and weak and I just can't do anything for her." Jemma quickly told Coulson, tears welling up in her eyes. Fitz placed a hand on her shoulder, providing the reassurance she needed. She slowly sank into Fitz, absorbing his comfort and familiarity. She would be a mess without Leo.

"Right okay. Everyone keep a look out for anything that lets us know where we are or any signs for a hos-." Coulson stated, but was interrupting by May swerving the car.

Everyone looked up to see what was happening, turns out May had spotted a hospital. Within a matter of minutes, she had pulled up to the front of the hospital and Coulson, FitzSimmons and Ward carrying Skye rushed in, leaving May to park the car.

* * *

"We need a doctor!" Coulson began to shout, horrified looks flying in the teams direction.

Soon enough a gurney was pulled up and Ward gently placed Skye in it, motioning to follow the doctors through the doors to the resuscitation room. A doctor stopped him, telling him that he couldn't go in with her. That's when he exploded. The anger he had been holding in the past few days worked its way out. He could feel the effects of the berserker staff working his veins, pushing his buttons. "I NEED TO BE WITH HER!" He screamed, punching the wall just beside the doctor's head. Coulson grabbed him and started to drag him out of the hospital. "Coulson, no, I need to." Grant said, pain evident in his voice.

After Coulson had calmed him down, reassuring him that Skye was in the best place, telling him that he would just distract the doctors, they both made their way back to the hospital and found FitzSimmons and May in a nearby waiting room.

"Any word?" Coulson said. They just shook their heads. No news is good news, at least.

"Ward, can I please take a look at your head now?" Simmons asked timidly, frightened in case he was going to explode again. Ward simply just nodded, in too much of a daze to say anything.

"It looks like you'll need a couple of stitches, I'll go get a nurse." Simmons said. Ward not even bothering to reply.

She soon returned with a nurse in tow who quickly patched up Ward and left in silence.

The team sat in silence, waiting for any news on Skye. They were all worried about the youngest member of their dysfunctional family. Finally, a doctor came in.

"Family for Miss Skye Coulson?" She said, the team couldn't let anyone know they were SHIELD, hence the name choice.

"That's us. How is she?" Coulson quickly replied, eager for information.

"She's okay." The doctor said, the team all released the breath they were holding. "We had to give her a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood she lost. She has a concussion and we wrapped her leg. She won't be able to walk on it for a while."

"Thank you. Can we see her?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah sure but only one or two at a time." The doctor replied, leaving the room, no doubt going to her other patients.

* * *

Ward was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand, gently stroking her hair. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was even with all the machines around her.

Coulson came into the room. "I've arranged for her to be moved back to the Bus. The doctor said that she should be okay because we've got Jemma."

* * *

They were all back on the Bus. They were happy with the familiarity and actually being able to eat decent food.

Skye was in the lab on a makeshift bed, still yet to wake up. Ward still sitting beside her, her small hand in his. He was still sitting there when the rest of the team had retreated back to their beds for some well deserved sleep, all of them ready to face the nightmares.

Ward lent down kissed her cheek and whispered in her hear, "Come on, Rookie, let me see those eyes. I love you. Please wake up, Skye."

Hours later, Skye woke up to a sleeping Ward still holding her hand. She smiled at her SO and whispered, "I love you too, Grant."

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for Captured! Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It means a lot. I may do a sequel so it would be great if you would let me know if you think I should! Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
